


Jackaboy's Sick Day

by hardtimes



Series: Septiplier Prompts [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chica is in the story because cutie, Fluff, M/M, Much Cute Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtimes/pseuds/hardtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up to a very sick Jackaboy, so he has to be his nurse and care for him until he gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackaboy's Sick Day

As Mark began to wake up, he heard what sounded like muffled coughing coming from beside him. He turned over, opening his eyes, sitting up to look at Jack. Jack appeared even paler than his usual Irish pale skin, had dark circles under his eyes and had a runny, red nose. Jack looked at him, shivering and sniffling. Mark frowned, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling the extreme warmth radiating off his pale forehead.

"Aw, is my poor baby not feeling well this morning?" Mark asked, speaking in a soft, husky voice.

Jack shook his head. "I think the convention got me sick."

Mark sighed, shaking his head. "Okay babe, let me go get you some medicine." He rolled out of bed, stretching for a moment.

"Okay, please hurry back. I'm freezing my ass off and you were keeping me warm all night."

Mark laughed. "Okay, okay. Markimoo will save the day. Just a second." He walked out of the room, heading down the hall to the bathroom and turning the light on. He walked to the medicine cabinet and opened it up, grabbing the cough medicine. He closed the cabinet and turned off the light in the bathroom, making his way back to the bedroom. He read the instructions and poured the syrup into the measuring cup as directed by the bottle. "Alright, this is probably going to taste gross so I am going to go downstairs and make you a milkshake once you take your medicine." He said, giving Jack the cup once he sat up.

Jack nodded. "Thanks, babe. You understand my dislike for cold medicine." He chuckled and downed the syrup, making a disgusted look. "This shit is nasty."

Mark laughed. "It'll make you better though." He smiled. "I'll go make your milkshake now, okay baby boy?"

Jack nodded, coughing slightly. "Alright. I'll stay here with Chica and get my warmth from her." He pointed to Chica who jumped onto the bed.

Mark smiled. "Oh, I see how it is. You use me first, and then you use my dog. You selfish bastard." He couldn't finish his sentence without laughing.

He walked out of the room, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and the freezer, grabbing the ingredients needed for a chocolate milkshake. He decided that first he would make him a milkshake, and then he would make him some soup to keep him warm. It was the least he could do for his boyfriend, considering he didn't want to get sick too. He put the ingredients into the blender, plugging it in and putting the lid on top, turning it on and letting it blend. Once it was nice and smooth, he turned off the blender, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring it in. He grabbed a straw and put it in the cup. He put the lid on the blender cup, putting it in the fridge and closing the door. He grabbed the cup and took it upstairs to Jack.

"Here you go. One smooth chocolate milkshake just for you." Mark winked and handed him the cup.

"Thank you." Jack took a sip and smiled. "Yummy."

Mark chuckled and turned to Chica. "You gotta go outside, Chica Bica?"

Mark watched as Chica hopped off the bed, and ran out the door, making her way downstairs to meet Mark at the door. He sighed. "Well, looks like I gotta go take care of Chica. You should probably take a nap, so you don't feel so crappy."

Jack nodded, agreeing with Mark. "You're right. Let me just tweet out to the fans that videos won't be up today and then I will sleep."

"Good boy. Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Markimoo."

Mark walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked downstairs, seeing Chica sitting in front of the door, waiting for him. He laughed and opened the door, letting her run around. He took his phone out of his pocket, sitting on the steps and went through Tumblr. He checked the time, noticing it was about time for him to upload a new video. He stood up. "Chica, I'll be right back. Be good, okay?" He raised an eyebrow and watched Chica sit down on the grass. He laughed and walked inside, leaving the door open for Chica to come inside if she wanted to while he was upstairs. He opened the bedroom door quietly once he made it upstairs, quietly making his way to his desk. He sat down and moved around his mouse, waking up his computer from sleep. He went to YouTube and clicked on the upload button, going through his files, clicking on the new video file, watching it begin to process. He leaned back in his chair, looking over every once in a while, making sure Jack was still asleep. As it began to render and upload, he stood up, walking out of the room quietly and walked downstairs to see if Chica was in the house. He began laughing at what he saw when he walked downstairs. Chica sitting at the bottom of the steps, waiting for him to come back.

"Aw, did I leave you out there by yourself for too long?" He made a sad face. "I'm sorry." He shut the front door, watching her walk up the stairs towards the bedroom where Jack was. Mark quietly chuckled and went back upstairs, opening the bedroom door to find Chica licking Jack awake. "Chica, what the hell?"

Jack laughed as he was licked, trying to get away from Chica's tongue. "Chica, I'm awake, yes." He pet Chica as she laid down beside him. "You freaking psycho, you're just like your owner."

Mark tried to act offended but laughed. "Hey! I take fake offense to that, Jack!"

Jack stuck out his tongue, looking at Mark. "Good, you big doof."

Mark rolled his eyes, making his way back to his desk, checking to see if the video had uploaded or not. He smiled, clicking into another tab once he noticed the video had been successfully uploaded. He knew YouTube could be a pain in the ass sometimes, so he was extra happy when a video uploaded without any problems. He shut off his monitor, walking over and sitting on the bed with Jack and Chica.

"You want some soup, baby boy?" He asked, leaning over and stroking Jack's cheek.

Jack nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, please."

Mark nodded, standing up. "Okay." He turned to Chica. "You keep Jackaboy company, okay?"

Chica barked in response and cuddled up with Jack. Mark chuckled at the dog, getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom, heading back down to the kitchen. He got a bowl from a cabinet, putting it down on the counter. He then grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer by the stove, putting it beside the bowl. He went to the pantry and grabbed a packet of Chicken flavored Ramen noodles, opening it and putting it in the bowl. He then opened the seasoning packet, putting the seasoning on top of the noodles. He threw away the wrappers and filled the bowl up with water, opening the microwave and putting the bowl in and shutting the door. He set the cook time for three minutes and started the microwave. He heard faint coughing coming from upstairs, so he jogged out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Need more medicine?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

When Jack nodded, still coughing, he grabbed the measuring cup and opened the bottle, pouring in the same amount of the syrup as before, handing Jack the cup. "Here you go, boo."

When Jack swallowed the medicine, he took a sip of the milkshake, making a disgusted face. "I hate this stuff, Marky."

Mark stuck out his bottom lip. "Aw, is my poor baby upset that he has to take medicine?" He sighed, walking over and kissing Jack's warm forehead. "You'll be over this in a few days, I promise." He took in s breath. "I gotta go get your noodles. Be right back, boo." He left back down to the kitchen, grabbing a tray from the pantry so Jack wouldn't have to put the bowl on his legs and get burnt. He opened the microwave door, grabbing the bowl and putting it on the tray. He put the fork in the bowl, stirring up the noodles before taking it up to Jack. When he got back to the room, he set the tray over his lap. "Your noodles are served. You want a refill of your shake?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, please."

Mark took his cup downstairs to the kitchen, placing it on the counter next to the refrigerator. He opened the door, grabbing the blender cup, taking off the lid and pouring some more of the shake into the cup. He put the lid back on what was left in the large blender cup, putting it back in the fridge and closing the door. He grabbed the cup off the counter and took it back upstairs to Jack, placing it on his tray.

"Here you are, baby boy. Another ice cold chocolate shake."

Jack smiled at him, eating his noodles. Once he finished chewing he began to speak. "Thanks Dr. Iplier. I really appreciate it." He winked, causing Mark to laugh.

"You're welcome, Jackaboy." He sat down by Jack's feet. "You wanna watch a movie after you're done eating?"

"Hell yeah! I don't want to be stuck up here by myself all day long."

Mark laughed. "I wouldn't either."

After Jack finished eating, he met Mark downstairs while he took care of everything in the kitchen. Mark walked downstairs behind Jack, making his way into the kitchen. He put the bowl and cup into the sink, throwing away the straw. He washed his hands and cleaned off the tray of Jack's germs, before putting it back into the pantry. He walked into the living room, seeing Jack looking through the movies.

"Let's watch Deadpool, Markimoo!" Jack suggested, happily looking at Mark.

Mark chuckled and nodded. "Okay, baby boy." He took the case from Jack's hands. "You lay down on the couch and get comfy while I put the movie in and start it."

He watched as Jack did what he was told, laying on the couch and covering up with a blanket. Mark turned on the Blu-Ray player, popping the disc into the tray and closing it, turning on the TV. He grabbed the remote, and sat down beside Jack, letting him curl up on his lap. He skipped though the previews until it went to the main menu. He clicked play and began the movie.

As time passed by, he looked down every so often, making sure Jack was okay. About thirty minutes into the movie, he noticed Jack was dosing off, and was trying hard not to fall asleep. Mark kissed the side of his lover's head, smiling. "You can fall asleep, baby. It's okay."

Mark was answered by Jack nuzzling himself into Mark's lap, letting out a sleepy deep breath. Mark smiled. "Good night, baby boy. I love you." He whispered into his ear.

He just hoped the little shit didn't get him sick.


End file.
